A printing device that jets a liquid in small droplets and deposits the droplets on a substrate is known as an ink jet printing device, for example. Such a printing device is widening the use range not only to printing pictures on a paper sheet, but also to industrial fields such as coating a liquid electronic material and direct patterning.
Patent Document 1 discloses an ink jet recording device in a configuration in which an acoustic wave is focused on a film applied with ink. In this technique, nozzles are not clogged because the technique uses no nozzles, and the restrictions on ink characteristics are relaxed. In such an ink jet printing device, it is expected to further improve variations in the amount of solid particles in ejected droplets as in the case of using ink (a dispersed body) containing solid particles in particular.